Anime Looniversity
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: It's anime day here at Tiny Toons. Come along and see how well American Cartoon characters handle anime cliches!


I don't own these characters or profit from them. However if you enjoy this parody review it, share it with your friends, and check out my books like Harlequin: A Fool's World Novel, Slasher School Days, Cosplay of the Gods, and of course How to Be an Anime Character available from Amazon.

Tiny Toon Adventures: Anime Looniversity

By, Clayton Overstreet

Buster Bunny pops out of his hole and smiles at the reader. "Hi kids! Today on Tiny Toon Adventures we're doing a student exchange! Some of us are going to Anime Looniversity, the premier school for learning how to be anime characters. We'll have a show based on some of your favorite anime. After all My Little Pony, Star Wars, and the Power Puff Girls got their own anime."

Suddenly Babs comes into the scene wearing an old fashioned navy uniform. "Why do I feel like Donald Duck?"

Buster pops out of his hole and glares at her. "Babs, the script said you're supposed to be dressed as a Sailor Scout, not the guy off the Crackerjack box."

"I thought that was what I was dressed as." She pulls out the script. "Let's see, next it says… huh?" Shrugging she turned to the side, bends down, and pulls down her pants, showing her butt to Buster.

"Babs, what are you doing? This is a kid's show!"

"Relax Buster," she stands up pulling her pants on. "In Japan you can get away with all sorts of thing in shows made for children. Besides, I'm just following the script." She hands it to him. "See? It says right there 'Moon Rabbit'."

Buster slaps his forehead. "Babs that's the character's name."

Babs blinks. "Huh?"

Buster sighs. "Okay it's obvious we're going to need some help with the cultural translation here." He puts his fingers in his mouth and whistles.

Suddenly the camera pants to the entrance to Wacky Land. A boot kicks out propelling a pink haired teenage girl in the anime style out. Gogo Dodo's giant head sticks out afterward and shouts, "And stay out you lunatic!"

Buster smiles at the audience as she lands roughly in front of them and then stands up, brushing herself off. "Well folks meet a graduate of Acme Looniversity, Haruko from the popular anime FLCL."

Haruko smiles at the readers. "You were expecting maybe Hayao Miyazaki?"

Babs smiles. "Love the pink hair."

"So do I!" She grabs Babs and plants a big kiss on her lips.

Babs blinks and stumbles back. "Hey! Comedic kisses don't' involve tongue!"

Haruko winks at her. "Says you."

Clearing his throat and wiping off a little nosebleed Buster says, "So Haruko, what will we be doing today?"

Putting her arms around them and pulling their cheeks against her chest Haruko says, "Well Buster we'll be using the only textbook an anime character needs. Clayton Overstreet's 'How to Be an Anime Character'." Over the top of them a neon sign flashes: SHAMELESS PLUG. SHAMELESS PLUG. "You can do a lot in anime you can't get away with in an American style cartoon, but there are differences. For example…" She reaches over and wipes Buster's nose with one yellow glove, showing off the blood. "In anime you can definitely kill a toon. Someone walks off a cliff and doesn't look down, they still fall. Bones break. Scared people soil themselves. People die."

Both rabbits share a look. "Uh oh."

"Second we totally need to retool your look. The old Warner-Disney look ain't going to cut it kiddies. You're teenagers, right?"

"Yeah…" They say nervously.

"Then we'll have to get you some uniforms." She reaches behind her back and under her guitar and comes out with a navy blue girl's skirt and white top. "Here Babs, try this on."

Babs takes it. It looks to be her size. She shrugs and spins, putting it on. A moment later she stands a good two feet taller and looks down at Buster over the curve of her breasts. Her face looks redrawn, as if replaced with a furry Jessica Rabbit "What the…" She lifts the shirt while Buster goggles. Only when the shirt comes up, she's back to normal. The bust vanishing. She lowers it and they reappear. "What the…?"

Buster reaches up and squeezes one. "They feel real."

Slapping his hand Babs says, "Watch it Buster!"

Haruko smiles and says, "In anime C-cups are considered flat chested. Though sometimes body parts change size depending on clothing or circumstance." They look at her and she glares back and crosses her arms over her chest. "It's part of my character art and style. Mind your own business."

"What will the boy's uniform do to me?" Buster asks.

"Nothing. Noodle arms. Geeky personality. You might get a bit taller and have to wear coke bottle glasses."

"Aw I was hopin' for muscles."

"Well you can try the girl's uniform." She slaps one on Buster, who suddenly looks like a blue version of Babs, right down to the full pouting lips and large bust.

"Hey!" He crosses his legs and blushes.

Babs whistles. "Hello nurse!" Reaching over she gropes his chest. "Nice!"

"Hey!" Buster pulls away, blushing pinkly. "I'm as much of a fan of cross dressing as the next rabbit, but can't I get something a bit cooler?"

"That I can help you with." She grabs his shoulder and spins him around. Pulling out some orange clothes she slaps them on to the blue tornado. When he stops he is wearing an orange martial arts costume and Haruko is pulling the hare on his head into large spikes until he looks like Goku. His body is well muscled. "There, you're a spiky blue hare."

Babs reaches over and runs a hand over his eight-pack of muscles. "Nice!"

Suddenly Plucky appears standing equal to Buster wearing a white cape, white turban, and blue outfit. "Hey guyth, I don't think thith outfit really suitth me. Bethides, thethe little antenna dealies keep poking me in my huge anime eyeth!" He reaches up and tweaks the two green antennas hanging from his forehead. One hits him in the eye. "Ow!"

Buster smiles. "Oh come on Pluckillo! It'll be fun."

A voice next to him says, "Ca-carrot?"

"No, it's Goku… oh." He sees Porky holding a carrot.

He's dressed in an orange and yellow outfit with big black hair and a sword. "I'm Yadjer-Yadjer-uh-Yadjero… the fast guy from Korrin tower." The camera pans up to the tower to show Furball holding a walking stick. Then returns. "I'm su-supposed to bring you some Senzu carrots." He hands buster a bag of them.

"Gee, thanks."

"We-we-well, gotta fly." He twirls until he's wearing an old fashioned flight suit, draws a moustache on his lip, and then jumps into an old fashioned biplane.

Buster looks at you and points a thumb at him as he flies away. "Porky Rosso."

Haruko meanwhile looks at Plucky. "Fine, if you're going to be picky…"

"Plucky."

"Whatever, we'll just go to transformation class." She reaches up and pulls on the background, sliding it aside to reveal a school hallway. "Let's see… I think the PE Class is doing Practical Stalking today…"

Suddenly Fifi the skunk bursts out of room labeled "Love" and runs by. "Please, stop! I am not 'ow you say, zee tsundere!"

Elmyra was hot on her heels. "But I just want to hold you and pet you and caress you!"

Haruko shouts "Stop!" They both freeze. "You forgot your uniforms." She slaps two identical uniforms to Babs' on both of them.

Suddenly Fifi is taller and so busty she makes Babs look flat chested. Meanwhile Elmyra suddenly looks like Red Hot Red Riding Hood only still wearing her gerbil skull beret. When she speaks her voice is a purring musical purr. "Wow, I'm so soft and cuddly."

Fifi eyes her and said in an equally sexy voice. "I'll say. You are, as zey say, super hot." Her head morphs into a wolf and she howls.

"Uh oh." Elmyra turns and runs. As she takes each step a breast hops up and hits her in the face. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Fifi on all fours begins skipping after her. Babs asks, "Fifi what are you doing?"

"Perhaps I am zee tsundere after all, no?" She called after Elmyra. "Come back my red haired dream girl. I have zee yuri feelings for you!" She chased after Elmyra licking her lips.

Suddenly another door opens as they leave and another Elmyra steps out. Buster stares. "Two Elmyras?"

"Hey Elmyra, how's it going?" Haruko asks.

This one is wearing a baseball cap and a blue vest holding a pokeball. "I went on a journey and I caught one hundred and fifty of the cutestiest wootsiest little critters I ever did see." Her smile wilts. "Only they don't move no more." She pops open the lid. Scratched into the underside in blood is a Japanese symbol scratched in blood. Captions appear reading: NEED AIR!

"You know her?" Babs asks.

Haruko shrugs. "She's who taught me how to hunt Atomsk."

"Who?"

Elmyra smiles. "The big red glowing birdie!"

"When I get my hands on him I will hug him and squeeze him to death…"

Plucky says, "Great, there'th two of them now."

"Gotta go Elmyra, we've got classes," Buster says, pushing the others down the hallway. He hisses in Haruko's ear. "Seriously, how are there two of them?"

Haruko points off camera. "Ask him."

The camera pans sideways to show Dr. Gene Splicer sitting in a dark room wearing a black jacket and white gloves. Behind him are several glowing tubes with half-grown Elmyras in them. Around him are about twenty Elmyras in light blue wigs and white skin tight outfits. Oh and one in a red outfit with the usual orange hair. On his left stood Hello Nurse in a white lab coat, black shirt, and skirt. Her hair was cut short, shoulder length.

Fingers laced in front of him, glasses glowing orange in reflected light, he said, "I had a lot of free time."

The orange haired one says, "Aren't I just a little angel?"

The camera pans back to the others. Babs looks at Buster and says, "It's the end times."

Haruko opened a door labeled Transformations. Plucky says, "Finally. I thwear this outfit weighth a ton!" He pushes off the cape and the turban and they hit the ground, cracking the floor and shaking the building.

Buster stepped in behind him. He looked around. Students were all over the place. Also there was a cage full of hamsters in the corner. The hamsters were standing hand in hand and singing. Meanwhile a white lab rat with an oversized head is clutching the bars and banging on the cage. He catches Buster's eye. "Every moment I'm in here is an eternity in hell."

Hamtaro comes over. "What do you want to do today Brain?"

"Get me out of here!"

Buster looks around. "Hey where'd Babs go?"

Plucky looks around. There is no sign of her. "Wait… I think I know thith one. Two characters, look a lot alike, but with different color thcemeth and genderth?" He goes to the sink, gets a cup of water and races back.

"Plucky what are you doing?" Plucky splashes him with the water. A moment later Babs is standing in the same place, sputtering. "What did you do that for?" She looked around, wiping water off her face. "Hey, where's Buster?"

Haruko goes to a nearby tea kettle and pours a cup of tea. Handing it to Babs she says, "Here, drink this." She does and suddenly she and Buster are side by side again. "Whoa… okay that was weird."

A high pitched voice down near their feet says, "You think you got it bad?" They look down and see little Sneezer the baby mouse standing there. For some reason he has long blond hair. "Ah-ah-ah-ACHOOO!" The whole room is blown around like they are in a tornado.

When they dig their way out of the rubble they look up and in Sneezer's place is Dizzy Devil with long blue hair. "Launch… uh, me mean, LUNCH TIME!" He spins towards Buster, eating his way through several desks.

Buster holds up his hand. "Wait!" Dizzy freezes. "We're in an anime. That's not the way you do it. You have to spin forward. Like this." Spinning like a buzz saw the spiky haired blue rabbit went straight through a wall and outside.

"Oh. Okay, me do that," the purple Tasmanian devil said. He spun forward and slammed into the wall. Birds tweeting around his head he fell back unconscious.

"What a maroon."

"Buster, help!"

Looking back through the wall he sees a brown haired kid in a flared white jacket. He is tying up Babs and gagging her. "Hey, who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me, rabbit?"

"Monty?"

Montana Max, looking a lot like Seto Kaiba, smiles. "That's right rabbit."

"What happened to your eye?" The left one had been replaced with some sort of gold orb.

"My hair poked it out." He sprays some moose in his hand and slicks it back. "Do you know how much hair product it takes to keep this mess out of your face?" Suddenly the eye flashes and they are gone.

Buster steps calmly back inside. "Well that was surprising? Why did Monty look so tall and good looking?"

Haruko shrugs and holds up the "How to be an Anime Character" book. "It's in the section on villains. 'Evil: It does a body good'." She looked at him. "Why are you so calm?"

"Uh, it's Monty. We kick his butt all the time. He's a villain. Means we'll be fine."

Plucky says, "Uh Buster, in anime villains can win."

He stops and stared at her. "Wait, what? They can?" He looks at Haruko.

She nodded. "Oh yeah. Especially if they're self indulgent good looking little rich boys with an overblown sense of their own superiority."

"Uh oh." He looks out at the audience. "Well then, let the show begin!"

Dragon Bunny Z: The Search for Babs

The author gratefully switched over to the past tense as Buster flew out of the hole in the wall, scanning the area for Babs and Monty. "Now where would that spoiled rich kid have hidden her?" He spotted a large yellow tower with the WB logo on it. Landing on the railing he opened it.

Yakko and Wakko Warner stood one either side of Dot who wore a pink princess outfit. They each wore a mushroom cap on their heads. "I'm sorry Buster, but your princess is in another tower."

"Nuts." He slammed the door shut.

Suddenly a broomstick pulled up next to him with Elmyra on it in a purple robe with a red bow in her hair. "Package for Buster Bunny." She handed him an envelope.

"Thanks." She flew off and he tore it open. "Dear Stupid Rabbit. Bring me the seven mystical wish granting gems at the old amusement park tonight by midnight or the girl bunny gets it. Signed Montana Max." He crumpled up the note. "Now how am I supposed to find those?"

The door of the tower cracked open. Rita the cat said, "Pst. Try asking a creepy old man or a hermit on an island somewhere. They always seem to know everything in anime."

Buster shrugged. "Well I've never gotten bad advice from a talking cat before." He paused, trying to think. A light bulb popped into existence over his head. "Ah hah!" He flew over to a pond and found the baby turtle sitting on the island in the middle. "Excuse me turtle hermit, but can you tell me where to find seven magical jewels that grant wishes?"

He looked up and raised an eye ridge. "I live in a pond. Try asking the all seeing crone in that oak tree over there." Buster looked and saw Slappy Squirrel floating on a crystal ball. She wore a similar purple robe as Elmyra had and a witch hat.

"I need to fire my agent," she said. "Hurry it up rabbit. This crystal is cold."

Buster flew over to her and said, "Where can I find the jewels Montana Max wants?"

Slappy smirked. "You do know you have to fight for my amusement to get me to answer a question?"

"Really? Well okay. I'm currently in the body of a bad superman parody. How hard could it be?"

She snapped her fingers. Suddenly he was surrounded by a bunch of looming monsters made out of red hair. "Meet the red haired army."

Buster's fur paled to white, except for his ears and two circles around his eyes making him look like a panda. He held up a wooden sign that said 'YIPE!' on it. They pounced on him and they disappeared into a cloud of dust and sound effects.

When it cleared Buster stood with his shirt town off, one eye black and swollen, and covered in cuts, but triumphant. Breathing heavily he glared at Slappy through his good eye. "Well? Do you give me some sort of radar or something?" He pulled out a Senzu carrot and ate it, suddenly returning to perfect health. Up above him a health bar appears and refills. Even his shirt it whole again.

"Nah, this fan fic isn't that long. Here, I got six of them right here." She handed him a burlap sack.

"You just have them?"

She looked at him. "I have psychic powers and there are seven jewels out there that will grant any wish. What would you have used them for?"

"Fair point." He looked in the sack. Seven gemstones in red, yellow, green, blue, black, and orange were there. "Where's the last one?"

"It's hidden in a cursed cemetery. Here's a map."

Buster took it and then felt something tugging at his leg. He looked down. "Sneezer?"

"Gee Mr. Buster sir, I've been practicing my transformations really hard and I wanted to see if I could help you. I really-really do because I'm way better now than before and I can be a big help to you I will I will I will."

He smiled down at the tiny mouse. "Really?"

"Uh huh. Watch this." Suddenly he swelled up to ten feet tall, his tail lashing behind him and muscles bulging everywhere. Two black horns jutting from his skull. "See? Oh and Miss Haruko said I should call myself Sneeza from now on."

"Whoa."

"That… is impressive," Buster admitted.

"Gee thanks." Suddenly he inhaled. "Ah… ah… ah…"

"Oh no."

"ACHOOOOOOO!" A beam of light shot out of his nose and into space.

(Meanwhile on planet Namduck)

The sky turned a dark blood red as Sneeza's beam approached. A bunch of green ducks with antennas looked up at the sky. A bull grazing in a nearby field looked up and snorted with rage, his eyes turning red too. One, a female, said, "Never show Jukaida anything red."

"Not even the apocalypse…" The boy next to her finished just before the planet blew up.

Plucky stuck his head into the scene. "I guess what Princess Leia said is true, you can't go home again."

(Back on Earth)

Up in Kami's Lookout Baby Plucky in a hooded robe and holding a walking stick looked up at the sky. "Planet go down the hooole."

Next to him Marvin the Martian in a genie outfit said, "That was a Namduck shattering Kaboom!"

Down on Earth itself Buster looked down at Sneezer, back in his original shape. "Uh, maybe you should just cooler off somewhere. Sounds like you've got the King of Colds."

"Yeah. I think I'll give up transforming and just become king of the pie-rats."

888

The sun was setting when Buster landed in the cemetery. "According to the map this is the place and the gem should be… in that crypt." Suddenly a bunch of zombies rose out of their graves, grabbing at him. "Hey watch it, I just fixed this suit!" They ignored him. He put his hands together. "Fine then, I'll use a Kamehameha wave!" He began channeling energy. "Ka—me-ha-me—ha!"

Suddenly a wave came through, a ninja turtle riding a surfboard on top of it. "Surfs up undead dudes!" It washed the zombies away leaving Buster dripping wet but unharmed. "Believe it!"

Shaking dry Buster headed towards the tomb. Suddenly the door burst apart and an ominous figure appeared. He rose up a dark shadow… in an umpire mask and a red coat. "I am Dracula, king of the Umpires."

"I thought you were Carmen San Diego. Well Abracadabra, I'm a bat," Buster said, turning into a yellow baseball bat. It was bent at the end. "Feeling paranoid?"

Before Dracula could respond a baseball flew out of his chest. He blinked and then fell forward, revealing a girly pale man in a gothic costume and a large hat. His shoulder pads were practically swords by themselves. He looked at Buster and said, "I am Umpire Hunter D."

Knocking the ball away Buster returned to his previous form and said, "Thanks pal."

"Don't mention it."

Ducking into the crypt Buster found the gemstone and added it to the sack. Then he checked his watch. "Uh oh. I'm running out of time." Stepping out he was instantly surrounded by a pack of werewolves. "Guys I don't have time for this!"

Suddenly the air was full of the sound of a revving engine. A red motorcycle came barreling through the werewolves knocking them over. The rider had on a red helmet and a red jacket. As it turned to stop with a squeal Buster saw on the back the word: QUACKIRA. Plucky took off his helmet and said, "Hop on Buthter! My friends will handle the werewolves."

"What friends?"

Thadeus Plots, Dr. Scratchansniff, and Ralph the guard levitated out of the sky in pod-shaped chairs. The psychiatrist was wearing a wig set in a braid. In a little girl voice he said, "We're only ten and a half years old."

Buster shrugged and got on the bike behind Plucky. "Will they be alright?"

"Who cares?' He turned the bike and took off just as a werewolf jumped at the spot they had been. Meanwhile the three "psychics" were buried under a pile of werewolves.

888

Plucky dumped Buster outside the old abandoned amusement park. "You want me to thtick around to help?"

"Sure."

"Dang. That'th too bad." He drove off leaving Buster in a cloud of dust.

Glaring Buster hefted the bag with the seven gems in it and headed inside. When he got there Montana's voice came over the speakers. "Meet me at the Ferris wheel rabbit, and no tricks! Or pinkie gets it!" Buster walked forward and eventually found the Ferris wheel. He looked up and saw Max with the still bound and gagged Babs. Ready to push her out. "Put the gems one at a time in the seat of the wheel and I'll send her down while I stay up here." Babs tried to scream.

"Don't worry Babsy, I'll save you." Buster took out the gems and lined them up on the seat.

"Good. Now, Arnold, kill him."

"What?"

His guard dog the overly buff white canine Arnold stepped out. Only this time he wore a red robe and had a mane of long white hair falling down his back. "Sorry little bunny rabbit, but he's the boss." He pulled the trigger, peppering Buster with bullets. Buster looked down as he began to bleed out of dozens of holes. Babs screamed through her gag, tears in her eyes.

"Hahahaha! I win! I FINALLY WIN!" Arnold pulled the lever rotating them down to the ground. Then Montana jumped out, pushing Babs to the ground and turned it again until the gemstones were there. He scooped them up in his arms. "And as soon as I make my wish, the world will be mine!"

Babs inched towards Buster's body. Her gag came loose. "Oh Buster. No! It can't end like this. It can't!"

"Sure it can," Max said.

"You're a jerk Max!" Babs sobbed. "I'm just glad Buster isn't here to see you win. Unable to stop you." She looked at the camera and smirked, wiggling an eyebrow knowingly.

He laughed. "You know I wish he were alive to see this. Seeing the look on his face when…" Suddenly the jewels in his arms began glowing. "What? No. No!" They flew up into the sky and disappeared like shooting stars. "Nooooo!"

888

Buster sat in a tub at a bathhouse for spirits. He was sipping carrot juice and getting a neck massage when Merry Melody came in wearing pink clothes and a white apron and whispered in his ear. "What? I've barely been here three minutes!" Groaning he got out of the tub and put on his uniform. She led him out to a large hallway where a hug red Hampton wearing a hat with horns on it sat at a desk. "Do I have to go home already lord Hama?"

"Yes Buster, you do. And hurry up. I've got a big line." He pointed to where millions of green ducks with antennas stood impatiently. Buster sighed and walked out of the room through the revolving door back to Earth.

888

Buster sat up while Max was throwing a fit. "Eh, miss me?"

"Buster! Oh Buster, you're alive."

"Kill him again!" Max shouted.

"I'm out of ammo," Arnold said.

Buster flexed his muscles under his torn up suit. "Gee, what a shame." He tore off the ropes binding Babs and stood up. "I'm going to… hey look, a full moon! I must have not been paying attention when those werewolves…" Suddenly he froze, his eyes glazing over. They could all hear his heat beating and as they watched he began to swell in size.

Max looked at Arnold. "This isn't good, is it?"

Arnold turned and ran as Buster increased in size and grew sharp fangs until he blotted out the moonlight, his little cotton tail still twitching. His fur turned gold and his eyes red. "Rooooooooar!" Buster's foot came down on the dog, squashing him flat. Then he focused on Max.

"Oh come on! I swear I'll pay someone a million dollars if they can get me out of this."

"I'll help you Maxy Waxy," Elmyra said, flying by on her broomstick. They all looked up as she hefted a staff and threw it like a javelin. It hit Max right in the foot, pinning him to the ground. "Oopsie!"

"Aaaaaaah! You know good rassa frassin…" He was cut off as Buster's paw came down on him. Only it stopped as Max began to swell until he was even taller than the giant rabbit, pushing Buster onto his back. His hands crackled with electricity. "Now that's more like it!" He bent down and plucked the staff out of his toe. Then he pointed it as Buster who was suddenly back to normal, in his red shirt and Warner style art. He fell over, his head landing on Bab's breasts.

"Buster, are you okay?"

"I'm done Babsy. I've got nothing left. I don't even have those carrots any more."

"I'll call for help." She lifted her arm where a glowing watch was on her wrist. "HHHHEEEEEEELLLLPPP!"

Gogo Dodo's face appeared in the air over the watch. In a deep voice that sounded suspiciously like Fred from Scooby-Doo he sang, "Gogo's Warner Rangers! Assemble!"

Three giant robots suddenly appeared. A huge hawk flew out of the sky. A giant lion jumped out of the nearby forest. A semitruck drove through the front gate and turned into a man shape. Inside it was being piloted by Calamity Coyote, Sweetie the cute little bird with a big voice, and Gogo himself in the last.

"Everybody merge!" The three robots came together… and crashed spectacularly into a huge pile of junk.

Max smirked. "Well that was easy." He looked down at them. "Here bunny-bunnies. Time to get squished!"

"We're doomed!" Babs wailed.

Buster pulled out "How to be an Anime Character". Flipping through it as Max stomped towards them. "There must be something… ah! Here it is! The ultimate weapon." He looked at Babs. "Babs, I need you to put on the sailor scout outfit. The kind from anime."

She looked down at him. "Buster this is hardly the time."

"Trust me."

"Well, okay." She got out from under him and twirled. When she was done she was still in her hot form, only now she wore a tight white outfit with a way too short pink skirt and twirled a small jeweled wand in her hand that began playing music. "Now what?"

"Now, think about how much you love me and point that wand at Monty."

Babs gave him a look and blushed, but id as she was told. "This is really embarrassing Buster Bunny! If someone sees me dead in this outfit I'm going to kill you!" Monty was standing over them, blotting out the sky as he laughed and stepped down on them.

At that moment Babs' wand glowed and a huge blast of pink energy in the shape of a heart blew out of it with the sound of a canon. Max caught a brief glimpse before he and Elmyra, still flying overhead, were caught in the beam and blasted into the sky. "Gaaaah! You no good rabbits! I'll get you for this. I'll get yoooooou!"

Babs' sailor outfit had been blasted off, leaving her back in her normal form just like Buster. She blinked pink sparkles out of her eyes, wobbling a bit before Buster caught her. "What was that?"

"The ultimate anime weapon. A teenage girl in a skimpy outfit channeling love into a force of ultimate destruction. Nothing beats it. Nothing."

Babs sighed. "Well I'm glad that's over." She paused. "We don't have to spend time hunting those jewels down again to keep demons from destroying the world do we?"

"I don't think so." He turned and looked at the reader. "So for this episode Tiny Toon Adventures, I'm Buster Bunny."

"And I'm Babs Bunny."

"No relation," they both said. Then Buster added, "Probably."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll explain later."

They waved and said, "So long everybody."

888

Meanwhile up on the moon Monty and the Elmyra with him landed in a crater. Elmyra still wearing her witch outfit, holding a broken broom and standing up on shaky legs. Max sighed and looked at her, "I'm going to be stuck here forever with you, aren't I?"

Baby Plucky appeared next to them. "Morons go down the hoooole."

888

(Roll Credits)

(Giant rainbow circle)

Haruko stuck her head out of the middle of the circles and winked at the audience. "See you next parody!"

Plucky appears and holds out a deck of cards. "Pick one."

She does. "Hey, why is this thing blank?" Suddenly she gets sucked into it, turned into a frozen image on the card.

Plucky looked out at the audience. "That'th all folkth."

The End

Author's Note

Yeah I was watching Tiny Toons and decided to do this. I'm a little twisted I know. Please review it and make sure you tell me exactly what you liked or hated. And how many anime parodies you recognize. Also check out my books on Amazon. If you liked this you'll love "Cosplay of the Gods".


End file.
